1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to system and method for editing a document image, and more particularly to a system and method for designating edit information for a document in the document handling mechanism of a printing apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Certain types of printers are capable of producing an altered copy of an original document, as well as an identical copy of the original document. In order to define an area to be altered, coordinates on the document must be specified. One method of specifying coordinates employs a special color pen. A user may draw an area on an original document and the printer then detects an area defined by dye from the special color pen. A disadvantage of this method is that it defaces the original document or requires the making of a copy of the original for marking with the special color pen. Copying a copy results in an image of less than optimum quality and involves additional manual steps.
Another method of specifying coordinates employs an edit pad. For example, the NP 3525 Copier manufactured by the Canon Corporation employs an edit pad that allows selected area on a document to be colored, highlighted or deleted. The disadvantage of the traditional edit pad method is that manual steps may be required to separate an original document from other documents and place the separated document on the edit pad.